ABSTRACT The Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC) Analytical Pharmacology Core (APC) has offered state-of-the-art and cost-effective analytical chemistry and clinical pharmacology services to members continuously since its inception in 1985. The APC provides instrumentation and facilities in a 1,200 ft2 laboratory on the first floor of the SKCCC Bunting-Blaustein Cancer Research Building (CRBI). The specific aims of this Core are to: 1) provide expertise in clinical trial and preclinical study design, with a focus on critical pharmacological endpoints; 2) provide state-of-the-art, Good Laboratory Practice (GLP)-quality, cost- effective services to quantitate anticancer drugs and metabolites in biological fluids; and 3) provide pharmacokinetic/ pharmacodynamic data analysis and interpretation, with the long-term vision of providing decision tools for drug development in both the preclinical and clinical settings. The APC houses four ultra- performance liquid chromatography/high-performance liquid chromatography (UPLC/HPLC) instruments with a UV/fluorescence (1), triple-stage quadruple mass spectrometer (3) and a QTrap system with ion trap capabilities (1) for more intricate drug metabolism studies. The APC analyzes over 3,200 samples/year, develops 15 new methods per year and serves over 45 faculty members across all of the CCSG Programs, with the majority of the users having peer-reviewed funding. During the last five years, the APC has become a critical component across the translational spectrum, providing services in analytical method development (four manuscripts), drug discovery (seven manuscripts), preclinical studies (26 manuscripts) and clinical trials (31 manuscripts). The APC has participated in the submission of 42 cancer-focused grants over five years, played a major role in the successful applications for the Johns Hopkins Early Therapeutics Clinical Trials Network (UM1) and AIDS Malignancy Consortium (UM1), and served as a second laboratory for the Adult Brain Tumor Consortium (UM1). The requested CCSG funding will support personnel who provide consultative services related to assay development, protocol design and data interpretation, and ensure that instrumentation is suitably maintained and utilized efficiently. SKCCC Managed Core Reporting Period: Jan. 1, 2015, to Dec. 31, 2015